


Two of a Kind

by Thats_My_Type



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and, Fluff and Angst, Is Billy Even in Character tbh. no, Is this just a story of how I wish men saw me. Yes, Original character is a bad ass bitch, POV Billy Hargrove, POV Male Character, Party, Porn With Plot, Smoking, Smutty, no sex under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thats_My_Type/pseuds/Thats_My_Type
Summary: Billy does not like being told no, especially by a girl who says yes to Steve.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Original Female Character(s), Steve Harrington/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Two of a Kind

You know, I can’t say she didn’t catch my eye. Not that she’s my type, but how can you not look at her? Black thigh high socks, black and purple schoolgirl skirt that was pulled too high, and fishnets peeking from underneath. Even her t-shirt was from a band I liked, and it was clearly worn in. It’s her attitude that turns me off the most. I’ve thrown her a wink in the past, or a charming smile, and was met with rolling eyes or even a fucking scoff. I’m not sure who she thinks she is.  
“Hey Billy” a shrill voice interrupted my thoughts.  
“Hey babe” I turned to see Pam Macy, squeezing her arms together to push her tits up.  
“Wanna get out of here?” She asked, following where my gaze had been.  
“Yeah. Cmon.” I said as I ushered her towards my car.  
Nix didn’t even look up at us as we passed by her, perched on her motorcycle with cigarette smoke puffing as she laughed at whatever Harrington was spewing. The way she sat on the bike showed an ungodly amount of her fishnets.  
“Billy. You gonna unlock the car? Or.”  
“Yeah.” I replied, snapping out of my staring. What the fuck does Harrington have that could possibly interest her?  
“You coming to my party tonight? Everyone would love to have you there.” Pam begged from the passenger seat.  
“Yeah, maybe. Who all’s gonna be there?”  
I’m not one for small parties. It’s only worth my time if I can blend in and actually party.  
“It’s open invite, most of our grade will be there.” She sang, staring at me.  
“I’ll be there babe.” I offered, flashing her a smile to shut her up. 

…

My music blasted through my room as I put on the finishing touches for the party. Not that parties here are anything like they were in California, but the girls give me just as much attention at them. That’s what matters. I finished my hair with a little hairspray, spritzed my cologne at my neck, chest, pits and down my pants. I stopped to look in the mirror and practiced my most sickening smile and wink, blowing smoke at my reflection. Good to fuckin’ go.

…

My Camaro caught people's attention, as it always did. Walking into the part I was met with vaguely familiar faces, most of which looked happy to see me. People are so easily impressed in small towns. Looking around for my first victim, I sipped my drink and chatted idly with Pam, who mind as well have just gotten on her knees and begged for my attention.  
Of course she was here. And of course she was dancing around with that prick, Harrington. She’d traded her skirt and t-shirt for a black dress that just looked like a big t-shirt with an orange tiger on the front. I couldn’t rip my eyes away from the way her thighs moved as she swung her hips and sluttily lifted the hem of her dress. Harringtons hands were all fucking over her.  
“Billy if you like Nix so much go talk to her, don’t be such a pansy.” Pam teased.  
“Pansy? Shut the fuck up Pam. What the hell do you know.” I snapped before walking outside for a smoke.  
The orange glow quickly approached my fingers as I heard a voice from the other side of the hood I was leaning on.  
“Have a spare butt?”  
She came around the corner, smoothing her bleach white hair out of her face. She still had on her smile from dancing. She’d never talked to me before, so asking for a cig was pretty bold.  
“Last one, sorry babe.” I lied, blowing smoke straight ahead of me.  
“What a shame.” She said, taking another step towards me before putting one hand on the car by my hip. Her hand slowly reached up to my face, her eyes watching mine intently before she pinched the cigarette out from between my lips.  
She didn’t break eye contact as she brought the half burnt stick to her own lips, and took a deep drag.  
She lowered her hand and leaned in so close to my face I thought she was going to kiss me. As drunk as she was it wouldn’t be too surprising I guess. Only she didn’t kiss me. On her tiptoes she ghosted her lips above mine and blew smoke into my mouth, before eyeing my face up and down and backing off. She took another small drag before raising her hand again, gingerly placing the butt back between my lips, which must have been parted this whole time.  
“Thank you Billy.” She oozed with fake gratitude. “By the way, if you want to dance with me, you just have to ask, and I’ll say no. Hate fucking me with your eyes won’t get you very far anyway.”  
Before I could retort, she spun on her heels and walked back to the party.  
What a fucking bitch. How the hell did she manage to leave ME, Billy Hargrove, standing there gawking. As I was putting the butt out, I noticed the ring of dark purple lipstick on the filter.  
I sauntered back into the house, grabbing the waist of the first decent chick I saw, dragging her to dance with me. The battle was on now, I wasn’t going to let Nix think I was at all hung up on her.  
I let my tongue roam this girl's neck, pulling her hips against mine so my crotch was pressed to her ass. I don’t know why I wanted Nix to see so bad, I needed her to know that she’s not fucking special. I was trying to catch her eye but she was across the room, sitting across Harrington's lap with his hand pawing at her thighs.  
I can’t believe I’m fucking jealous over some bitch that Harrington has. It’s not even that I’m jealous, I just want to prove that this is my territory and I can get any girl I fucking want. It doesn’t reflect well on me that he’s groping at a girl who wants nothing to do with me.  
Her eyes met mine for one moment while my tongue was lapping at this random girls neck, I took the opportunity to slide my hands up on this girls tits and send Nix a wink. She tossed her head back in laughter.  
…  
“Nix, you’ll be working with Billy.” Stated our only mutual teacher, matter of factly.  
“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.” I huffed under my breath.  
I shot a glance over at Nix to see if she had reacted similarly, but she was just calmly collecting her books to come sit in the empty seat next to me.  
She was wearing skin tight black jeans that were ripped to nearly shreds, flashing her tattoos as she walked. Through her thin shirt I could even see her chest bounce as she walked, her nipples proudly poking through. She didn’t care.  
“Have a topic in mind?” She asked as she sat down, turning to face me.  
“Nah. Do whatever you want.” I snipped, a little too nastily.  
“Uh. Sure.” She laughed. “Look, I know we’re not friends, Billy. Can we put our weird feud aside for this one project?”  
“Yeah, whatever.”  
…  
We met in the library after school to get the project done as quickly as possible. I felt like this opportunity was a good time to lay it on thick. I chewed at the end of my pen, I put my arm around the back of her chair, I brushed against her every chance I got, I gave her straight up bedroom eyes for god sake.  
“Billy, for the love of god.” She pleaded with a laugh as she turned to face me full on.  
“What?” I said with mock innocence.  
“Cut the shit. I’m not interested in you, I just want to get this project done so I can get the hell out of here.” She snipped, obviously a little frustrated.  
“What so you can run to your scrawny boyfriend?” I spat, letting too much bitterness into my voice.  
“Aww. You jealous of Steve? That’s cute Hargrove.” She started. “He’s not my boyfriend, if that’s what you need to hear from me to sleep at night. We’re friends who fuck from time to time.” She stated proudly, leaning into my face.  
“So you seriously hook up with that fucking twig? And then turn around and have the fucking nerve to laugh when I flirt with you?”  
“Is it really that hard for you to wrap your head around? I’m not fucking interested in you Billy, I know you’ve never heard that from a girl before, I’m happy to be the first.” She sneered, face leaning even closer to mine.  
“Fuck you.” I growled, standing up and grabbing my shit to leave.  
“You wish baby, I bet you dream about that a lot” She laughed, slowly closing her book.  
I didn’t stick around to be berated. 

… 

A few weeks passed and we only talked for our project. I figure she’ll be at tonight’s party, they seem to be her scene.  
I wasn’t proud of it, but I had been using the image of her dancing as whack off material for the past few nights. Something about the forbidden fruit being sweet or some shit. I wanted to tame her more than ever, just to say I could. The thought of ripping her damn fishnets and watching her cum on my cock in the back of my Camaro replayed in my mind; her bleached hair sticking to the sweat on her face, my hands pinning her small wrists to the seat, her finally submitting to me, begging me to fuck her harder, to treat her like the stupid slut that she was.  
Only tonight was like every other party we had seen each other at. She danced carelessly and recklessly, mainly with Steve but I guess any other guy who caught her eye. Tonight she had on another tshirt dress, ripped in a few scandalous places, accompanied only by a pair of chucks. I was lost in thought, looking at the rip in her dress that showed her naked hip when she turned to walk towards me. I snapped out of it real quick and took a long sip of my drink, pretending I was occupied.  
“Dance with me” She said plainly with a smile as she reached me.  
“What?” I spouted before I could process.  
“Come dance with me Billy” She repeated, her eyes intent on mine and her lips in a wide smile.  
“Are you drunk or something?”  
“Shut up, come on.” She dismissed as she grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the center of the room.  
She turned back towards me and lazily laid her arms around my neck, her face maybe a foot from mine. She wasted no time in getting to moving her body. Her face was still plastered with a seemingly drunken smile as she twisted her hips and laced her fingers into my hair. We danced face to face for a song before she turned around and wrapped my arms around her waist so tightly we were pressed together. Every move she made, I felt against my body. She even let her head rest back onto my shoulder, exposing her neck. It took more strength than I’m willing to admit to not dive forward and ravage her exposed flesh. Even from this small distance, I could smell her perfume, which was something like vanilla and sandalwood. We danced for a few songs, grinding on each other, before she broke away from me.  
“Come smoke with me” She shouted over the music.  
I followed her outside, where she leaned against the deck railing and pulled out a pack of Marlboro reds. She pulled out two and held them both to her lips as she lit them, before handing one to me.  
“So what’s with the change in heart?” I asked, maybe not wanting to hear the answer.  
“I don’t know. You’re pretty hot when you’re pretending not to stare at me.” She quipped.  
“Hard not to stare when you’re dressed like a-” I stopped myself, but not in time.  
“Like a slut? Funny I think I’m the only girl here who hasn’t slept with you, Billy. You only think I’m a slut because you’re mad” She laughed before taking a drag. “Yeah, sure, sweetheart.” I mocked. But she was right.  
“Mind as well invite you back to my place if you already see me as a slut, huh?”  
“What, is Harrington busy tonight or something?” I snapped, raising my voice a little too much.  
“Nah, just thought I’d change it up. I figure we’ve been at each other’s throats so much already, our sex would be pretty hot.” She offered straight faced, cocking her head.  
“You’re serious.”  
“Yeah, yeah. Too good to be true, I know. Give me a ride back to my place, my parents are out of town.” She offered again, nudging me with her shoulder.  
I took another drag off the butt and stamped it out before grabbing my keys and wordlessly heading to my car. She followed close behind.  
We didn’t talk much on the drive, other than directions. At one point she turned my music up and said she loved that song, before singing along. 

Her room was decorated much like herself. It wasn’t even a second after she shut the door that she had her arms wrapped around my hips and her hands dug into my back pockets. She eyed my face up and down before leaning in, her lips brushing mine like they had in the past.  
“It’s not too late to back out, I won’t take it personally.” She mocked, eyes still on mine.  
I scoffed before closing the gap, pressing my lips to hers. I pulled her hands out of my pockets and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, finding her waist with my fingers. Her fingers wrapped into my hair like they had been when we were dancing, but this time she used it as leverage to deepen our kiss. Her body was pressed flush to mine, her back arching into me. I let my hands wander down to her ass, grabbing and squeezing at her flesh. Our kiss heated up to the point where it was nearly feral. Biting at each other's lips, moaning into each other's mouths. Her hands moved to my chest and undid the remaining buttons on my shirt. I let my hands dive down under her dress and pulled it up over her head in one motion.  
She must have been expecting my shock because she just giggled as she continued working on my shirt  
“You’re joking.” I mumbled.  
“I’m a huge old slut, remember?” She mocked, her hands now undoing my pants.  
She had been completely naked under her dress. No panties. No bra. With her single garment thrown to the floor she was totally naked in front of me.  
Her body was ridiculous. Full in all the right places. She had a small patch of light brown pubic hair above her small slit, her nipples perked at the cold air.  
“Jesus Billy, I know you’ve seen naked women before. You just gonna gawk or are you going to touch me.” She mocked, hooking her thumbs into my waistband and pulling my pants and boxers down.  
I snapped out of my trance and grabbed at her wide hips, digging my fingers into her softness. My mouth dove for her neck, kissing and biting at her. I couldn’t resist long before bending over enough to secure her nipple in my teeth, letting my hand slip between her legs. She was wet, her folds happily accepting my fingers rubbing at her clit. Her hands were on my shoulders to brace herself, and I could hear her moaning softly over the sounds of my suckling at her chest. She stepped one leg up to rest her foot on the edge of her bed frame, opening her hips to me. I slid two fingers into her soaked opening, immediately pushing my fingers forward to press at her g spot. That earned me a yelp and whine, her fingers digging into my skin.  
“Eat me out.” She ordered, but her voice was dripping in desperation.  
Despite the position challenging my dominance, I dropped to my knees and gripped her hip with one hand, fucking her slowly with the other. Her hands fell to my hair and she pushed her hips forward. I couldn’t bear to look up at her before latching my mouth to her pretty little cunt. I don’t know what I was expecting but her flesh was such a cute pink, her little clit poking out from her folds. I kneaded her g spot while I worked her swollen bud with my tongue. Her moaning and twitching fingers in my hair only egged me on. I never wanted a girl to cum in my mouth so fucking bad. I growled against her and pumped her faster with my fingers, sucking savagely at her wetness. That must have done it, because her small whines and moans turned into nearly screams, followed by some choice words. Her hands softened in my hair to petting and running her fingers through.  
“Get on the bed” She huffed, still catching her breath.  
Despite hating the bossiness, I obliged, sitting against her headboard. I gave my cock a few good pumps, even though it was already hard.  
She crawled onto the bed and placed herself between my legs, grabbing my cock. As much as I’d love to see her throat full of my length, I really just wanted to be inside of her. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her up towards me.  
“You sure?” She asked, brow furrowed.  
“Yeah, another time.” I reassured her, sinking my smile to her lips as she crawled onto my lap.  
She didn’t hesitate before lining me up and sitting her weight down onto my lap. The feeling stopped both of us for a moment to moan into each other's mouths. My hands rested on her waist and hers on my shoulders, her hips bouncing eagerly on top of me. She broke our kiss to roll her head back, her lips smiling between being sucked between her teeth. It was strange seeing a girl smile during sex. Not that my partners were ever unhappy but they weren’t like this. I latched my mouth to her nipple again so I wouldn’t have to see her face.  
Her hips moved in no particular pattern, grinding and bobbing, swinging and curling. I could tell she was close by how she started to twitch around me, not to mention she had dropped her head and met eyes with me. They were wild and filled with lust like she was a fucking animal. Her hair fluttered around her flushed cheeks, her lips parted to huff and moan, occasionally spilling my name. Her hips stuttered and her muscles clenched as she came to her climax. Her head fell to my shoulder and she whinely sucked and bit at my neck as she came down. She only had to bob her hips a few more times before I was filling her with my cum. After my own climax came down I heard her giggling into my neck.  
“You’re not so bad Billy.” She praised as she lifted her head and leaned back, propping herself on my knees. Her chest was still heaving as she caught her breath, all of her skin shiny with sweat. God she had a perfect body. I wanted to run my tongue all over her.  
“Damn, speechless huh? I knew I was good but that’s a first.” She laughed as she climbed off of me.  
“Just ‘not so bad’? Yeah, and how the hell does Harrington compare.” I dug, watching my cum pour down her thighs as she dug some wash clothes out of her closet.  
“Steve? We’re just friends with a little heavy petting. We don’t actually fuck.” She stated as she tossed a cloth at me.  
“Why the hell’d you tell me you did then? Just trying to make me jealous?”  
“You got it. Worked pretty good too, you never shut up about him.” She giggled as she wiped at her thighs and womanhood.  
I didn’t know how to respond. I knew she was right, the thought of him sleeping with her kept me up at night. I finished cleaning myself off just before she crawled back over my lap, holding a cigarette and a lighter. She propped the filter between my lips and lit the end.  
We sat for what felt like ages, sharing chainsmoked cigarettes and lazily kissing and touching each other’s bodies.  
“Is Nix even your real name.” I prod, nearly whispering against her cheek.  
“It’s Nicole.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and crappy, I wrote it in one sitting and barely read through it when I finished. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
